The Woes of a Bisexual
by Rainbow R
Summary: Being a bisexual in Republic City is hard, especially when your best friend is always mocking you about it. "Damn it! Why are all the cute ones straight?" "You know, you should really keep those comments to yourself." Eventual Tahno/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you RedSombrero for reading over this for me and** **Phantom Rosabelle for being an awesome beta!**

* * *

When Fumiko moved in with her girlfriend, she had expected a lot more than this.

"Ew. Ew! How do you even get this much hair in a sink? A SINK, FOR SPIRTS SAKE!" she cried as she handpicked hair out of their bathroom sink. Since she was unable to find gloves, being in a new apartment and all, she had to touch it with her bare hands. Her poor, poor hands were being forced to touch hair with chunks of food tangled up in it.

Being the (self-dubbed) queasiest girl in Republic City was really sucking about now for her. Fumiko gagged, seeing a large chunk of green mush mixed up in the long black hair she was pulling out. She now regretted suggesting that she could clean the house while Kimi was at work and then exclaiming as she walked out of the door, "This house is going to be spotless when you get back, sugarcake! Spotless!"

Kimi had just blushed and thanked her and walked out of the door in her cute little maids uniform that showed off her amazing legs and sometimes when she bent down you could see her panties... Fumiko let out a huge squeal and wiped away the blood flowing from her nose. Her sugarcake was so cute!

But that didn't make up for the nasty hair in her sink's drain. Cue another gag from Fumiko. "Kimi's so lucky to have me," Fumiko stated, hastily dropping the long strip of hair into the growing pile by her feet.

The only reason she was cleaning the sink was because she had remembered Kimi complaining about it before she invited Fumiko to live with her. Huh, now that Fumiko was thinking about it, complaining about your home before inviting some one to move in with you wasn't a very bright idea, was it? Not that Fumiko made that connection at the time. She was bad at connecting stuff instantly; it usually came to her later than everyone. She blamed her absentmindedness.

Fumiko pulled a few more things out of the sink (including 5 toothpaste caps) before sighing in relief. Putting her hands on her hips and one leg on a nearby toadstool she opens her mouth to speak. "A job well done," Fumiko said, trying her best to imitate a buff manly earthbender who had just saved a bunch of children from a collapsed building.

She sounded like a dying elephantrat. Fumiko shivered at the thought of elephantrats. Her last apartment was infested with them and she swore she'd felt them crawl on her as she slept.

Humming, Fumiko skipped over to her and Kimi's kitchen and grabbed a broom to sweep the pile of hair and toothpaste caps on the bathroom floor, when the front door of her (and Kimi's, she mentally added) apartment swung open. A man with ridiculously pale skin and bangs sauntered in like he owned the place.

Fumiko smirked. "Just couldn't stay away could you, eh, Tahno?" she said as she propped the broom on her side.

Tahno just looked at the broom, then back at Fumiko and sent his own shit-eating smirk. "So poor you're working as a maid now, eh, Fumiko?" he added sarcastically, plopping down on a brown couch next to him.

Fumiko rolled her eyes at him. "Well, not everyone can be a professional pro-bender...or a bender at all," she added bitterly.

You could say that the two of them had a complex relationship. They had been pushed together since birth it seemed, with their moms being close and all. They had both been in a knitting club or something together. As toddlers they hated each other, (hey, you would hate a guy too if was constantly trying to drown you), as teenagers they tolerated each other, and as 18-year-olds the first seeds of friendship had started to bloom.

A very, very dysfunctional friendship that only few people could understand. They were constantly making fun of each other and getting in each other's way, and neither really openly supported each other. You'd have to looked closely just to tell they weren't enemies.

"Ha!" he snorted. "Even if you were a bender you wouldn't be able to pro-bend." The black haired pain-in-the-butt stretched out on the brown couch, rubbing his dirty shoes all over the cushions in the process.

Fumiko's eye twitched.

Fumiko bit back her "Yes, I would be able to pro-bend you…you loser!" remark, knowing it was true and instead retorted, "Didn't your mama ever teach you how unattractive snorting is?"

Tahno just smirked, dismissing Fumiko's comment. He knew he had won this argument. Besides, he made snorting look cool. "So where's you girlfriend?"

Fumiko, oblivious to his mocking tone, smiled brightly. "Oh! Kimi's working at this new sushi restaurant and man do they have the cutest uniforms! You should have seen her before she left for work this morning! So cute! When she bends down you can see her underwear, they have 'I heart Ba-Sing-Se' written across, making it to the perfect target for my hand to smack..." Fumiko rambled on as drool runs down her chin and spit flew from her mouth.

Tahno rolled his eyes at Fumiko's perverted rambling, not even bothering to interrupt to tell her his news. Which was the only reason he came over to her new dingy apartment in the first place, thinking it'd be a nice quick and swift visit. Man, was he wrong.

Fumiko sighed and plopped on the couch, sitting on Tahno's legs. "I'm so tired from cleaning this house all day!"

Raising an eyebrow, Tahno looked around the room. 'Cleaning? This place looks like a pig sty and is that...hair with chunks of food and toothpaste caps tangled in it?' Peering closer into the half opened bathroom door, Tahno almost gagged seeing exactly what he thought was inside. He decided not to comment on it, not really wanting to know how it got there.

"Eh, why are you even over here anyways, Tahno?"

'Finally,' Tahno thought with a smirk. "It's about time you asked. The Wolfbats made it to the championships."

Fumiko stared at him, unimpressed. "So? It's not like this is the first you guys made it into the championships."

The game made no sense to her. All they really did was throw rocks, fire, and water at each other until someone fell off. It was pointless and stupid to her.

Ming, one of Tahno's teammates, had once given her a rulebook that had six-hundred pages of terms she didn't even understand, to read. Not that she actually read it, reading wasn't her thing. To this day, it remained unused and unopened.

"Figures someone as dumb as you wouldn't understand such an amazing sport. Listen, Saturday the team's going to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Be there." And with that Tahno kicked Fumiko off his legs and onto the ground and saunters right back out the door.

Fumiko blinked, surprised she was actually invited.

Then she looked around and groaned. "Now, where did I put that broom?


	2. Chapter 2

The marble sent cold tingles up Fumiko's bare legs as she kneeled on the floor and stared into the white bathtub filled with water. The relfection of a brown eyed, brown haired girl floated peacefully on the water. The reflection stared up at Fumiko, meeting her eyes. Her bangs were cut straight acrossed her forehead and her light brown hair fell in layers right past the middle of her back. Her jaw was a smigde squared and her cheeks were slightly round.

She was, by all means, normal.

Frowning at her reflection in the bathwater, Fumiko splashed as if to get rid of it.

'Ugly,' she thought, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes. 'I'm so ugly.'

Her eyes were too small, her hair wasn't straight and when it was, it only framed her fat face. Her eyes looked like dried up mud, and her jaw line was too square. She was ugly.

At least that's what she saw in the water. Something ugly.

Tears prickled at her eyes when she saw the reflection wasn't going away and was there to stay.

'How silly I probably look, sitting here naked on the bathroom floor crying over a reflection on the water,' she thought to herself. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stop her annoying crying. She wasn't a baby. Adults didn't cry.

If only she had something that made up for her flaws... like gaint boobs. Fumiko's hands flew up to her chest. They weren't big or small, just average. Or in other words, normal.

She didn't like normal. Normal was ugly.

If only she had a cute personality. If only her voice weren't so low. If only she were a bender. If she could light cigarettes with her finger, make the earth trip people, blow up cute girls shirts and soak their uniforms, then her life would be amazing! Boys and girls would flock to her.

...

Like they did to Tahno.

Staring down at the now calm water, Fumiko began to think. Hope swirled around in her stomach, clinging to anything it touched, making her feel lighter. It all made sense. Anyone could bend, right? They just had to think hard enough. It probably just came to other people easier. Staring more intently at the water, Fumiko decided that she could be anything she wanted to be and what she wanted was to be a waterbender.

Putting her hand over the water, Fumiko shut her eyes tight and only thought of the water rising into her hand.

Rise.

Rise.

Rise.

RISE, YOU STUPID WATER!

When she didn't feel anything, Fumiko let out a growl. She cracked one eye open and saw that nothing had changed or moved. The water was still calm. Resisting the urge to kick the tub, Fumiko didn't give up. She just had to concentrate more, right? Screwing her face up more, Fumiko tried to clear her mind.

Rise.

Rise.

Rise.

Rise.

Ri-

"What are you doing?" Kimi's voice rang out, breaking the room's silence.

Embrassment immediately filled Fumiko, and her face reddened. "N-Nothing! Don't you know how to knock?" The brunnette wanted to die right then and there.

Ignoring her embrasssment, Kimi's eyes narrowed. Leaning on the door frame, she crossed her arms. "Sure didn't look like 'nothing'."

Fumiko frowned and gritted her teeth as Kimi refused to let this go. 'It's not like she caught me doing something illegal.'

"I wasn't doing anything. Sprits, just let it go."

"You were trying to waterbend, weren't you?" She said it with such an ugly look on her face that Fumiko was shocked beyond words. The Kimi she knew would never hold so much disdain in her eyes.

Fumiko opened her mouth to deny it, but then closed her mouth knowing it wouldn't do her any good. She had no idea what to say. Words weren't exactly her forte.

Seeing Fumiko's shock, Kimi's face softened. "It's okay if you were pretending to waterbend. We all have pretended to be a bender at least once in our lives. I just love you for who your are. I'm just upset that you were pretending to be something you're not. Fumiko, you're beatitful the way you are, normal. I wish you'd love yourself as much as I do." She spoke softly.

She sent Fumiko an apologetic look before walking out of the door and (to Fumiko's futher annoyance) forgot to to close it.

Grumbling under her breath, Fumiko got up and shut the door. Or slammed it, you chould say. Shut, slam. It's all the same thing.

Normal, normal, normal!

That's all everyone wanted out of her, normal.

Well, she was sick of being normal.

Getting into the warm bath, she let out a huge sigh. The water relaxed her tensed muscles, making her feel like a pile of goo.

Tomorrow was going to suck.

The next morning, Fumiko woke up to an empty bed. Which meant Kimi had already gone to work and she had no one to make her breakfeast.

Oh, and also she had wokem up late... not that she really had anywhere to be.

Letting out a huge yawn, Fumiko stretched her arms up and rewettened her dry mouth. The bed creaked loudly as her weight was lifted from it.

Scratching her arm, Fumiko slowly made her way to the dresser to the left of her bed. It was a typical dresser: wooden, brown, and rectangular. It held both Fumiko and Kimi's clothes. Kimi's were to the right, hanging all nice and fancy, while Fumiko's were on the left, most of them were piled up on the bottom of the dresser. A select few were hanging. Most of her clothes were old since she had stole them from Tahno's 'throw away' clothes bag to save herself from clothes shopping.

'It wasn't like he was going to wear them anyways. He throws more clothes away each year than a teenage diva. A girl teenage diva,' she had reasoned with herself as she stole the bag of clothes.

Throwing on a oversized gray shirt and some beige pants and old black boots, Fumiko glanced her appearance in the mirror positioned right by their twin sized bed (that was great for cuddling). She laughed at how frumpy she looked.

Walking into her small bathroom, Fumiko began to turn the closet inside out looking for a brush. The search ended with everything that was in the closet on the floor and the brush not being found. Annoyed, Fumiko's eyes scanned the room searching for the brush, only to find it wedged between the shower and the toliet. Fumiko went to stomp over to the toliet and grab it but she stepped on something sharp and pointy.

"OW," she snarled, kicking an old stupid Fire Nation toy boat acrossed the room, "Stupid toy boat, why do we even have that?" Gritting her teeth, Fumiko once again started up her march to the toliet, this time making it safely all the way over.

Plucking the hairbrush from its place between the toilet and shower, she began to rip it through her hair, which for some reason made it puff up like a fuzz ball.

Fumiko stared into the bathroom mirror for about a minute before deciding to put her hair in a side braid to make it appear half-way decent. Sighing, Fumiko began to twist and turn her hair until it turned into a braid.

Scowling at the few stray short hairs sticking out of her braid, Fumiko eyes traveled down to her chest. "Dang, I wish you girls where bigger," she said before cracking up laughing.

Fumiko wondered if it was normal to talk and laugh with yourself, because she did it all the time.

Making her way to the kitchen, Fumiko found some sushi sitting on the counter by the oven and promptly gagged.

Ever since Kimi had gotten that stupid sushi shop job, the dark haired girl had been bringing home sushi. Every. Single. Night. At first it had been great. Fumiko had thought, "Heck yeah, free sushi!" but now it just tasted gross and mushy and the fridge was full of it.

After Fumiko again proved her self-dubbed title of 'queasiest girl in Republic City', she looked at the sushi and smirked.

Looked like she had found something to do today.

Tossing the sushi into a plastic bag, Fumiko skipped out the door and towards the Republic City park.

#$!%#

Once at the park, Fumiko walked over to the little pond that was surrounded by a couple of bushes and sat down. Sure enough as soon as she sat down the bush man, as Fumiko had dubbed him even though she knew his name was Gommu, jumped out of his green (sparkling?) bush and sat next to her, eyeing the sushi.

"Ya mind sharing that, little girl?" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Cracking a smile, Fumiko handed him the whole bag. "It's all yours, bush man." She bit back a giggle thinking how wrong that sounded.

Fumiko had first met Gommu when the sushi epidemic started. She had walked to the park with bags full of sushi, planning on dumping them all in the pond. Just as she was getting ready the toss it all in the pond, he had popped up randomly and asked for it, stating, "Eh, you think you can spare one of those tasty looking sushi balls for me?" So naturally, Fumiko threw the whole bag at him and proceeded to watch him devour it. After he was done eating they talked and she figured he was a cool guy. Plus...

He was now Fumiko's number one source for secret sushi disposal.

"So how's life in that cute little bush of yours? Anything cool happen to you yet?"

Swallowing one partictlarly big piece of sushi, Gommu nodded. "A young girl came by here maybe a while ago, real cute and about your age, too, dressed up in Water Tribe clothes and catching some fish. Turns out she was a firebender! She fried up some fish and gave me one of them right before some cops chased her off. It's real strange she turned out to be a firebender, she even had a polar beardog and everthing."

"Eh, she sounds really fun, bush man," Fumiko said.

'Maybe her dad moved to one of the Water Tribes and married a nonbender from the tribe?'

'Or maybe she was the Avatar.'

Fumiko laughed out loud at the idea.

Gommu began to laugh too, even though he had no idea what he was laughing at.

"Well, I'll see ya around, bush man," Fumiko said, getting up from the grass.

"Make sure to bring more sushi next time!" He laughed, waving at the brown haired girl as she stood up.

Fumiko took a second to wipe off the grass that was sticking to her pants before she walked off, waving slightly to Gommu.

Heading out of the park, Fumiko paid for a ticket to ride the depressingly. Climbing onto the train, Fumiko was shocked to see someone she knew. She felt a smile tug on her lips as she watched Shaozu try to flirt up a random girl sitting next to him. The firebending goof tried flexing his muscles, then some weird hand signals that neither Fumiko or the girl understood and sending the girl 'seductive' smiles before he actually got the courage to say something.

The girl, who was obviously not a fan of his and had been getting annoyed for awhile now, had finally had enough when Shaozu whispered something (that was probably dirty) in her ear. Shooting up from her seat, she slapped him and stomped over to the train door where Fumiko was standing to get off. Bumping shoulders with Fumiko, the dark haired girl angrily got off the train.

Smirking, Fumiko walked over and sat down next to the firebender. "Smooth, Shaozu. Real smooth."

Looking over at her in surpise, he tried to think of a good comeback. "Not as smooth as you were when we first met," he said sarcastically, remembering the huge crush Fumiko used to have on him.

It was true though, when Tahno had unexpectedly barged into the apartment he and Fumiko had use to share, claiming they had two more roomates, her crush started to form.

It was just the way he stood in the doorway, all nervous and fidgety while Ming remained all cool and collected, and how he stuttered when he introduced himself made him look adorable to her while to most girls it would have made him look undeniably stupid. How he lacked all that self confidence Tahno and most other boys had made him different. Fumiko liked different. Of course, though, she made the fatal mistake of telling Tahno about her crush. When hearing about the brown haired girl's crush on his new teammate, not only did he constantly tease and mock her about it but he told Shaozu she had a crush on him. So now the whole team teased and mocked her about it.

Fumiko groaned. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she threw her head in her hands. She didn't want Shaozu to see her blush; he would just tease her more. "Would you guys shut up about that already? It was a long time ago!"

Shaozu just laughed and leaned back against the seat. "Oh, come on. We're never going to let go of that and you know it. It's hilarious!"

Lifting her head up, Fumiko crossed her arms and sank lower in her seat. "Why are you even riding the train, anyway? You're rich," she muttered sourly.

"I'm not allowed to drive the Satomoblie anymore because the tires popped again for the fifth time this week. It wasn't even my fault! Some stupid kid left a nail in the middle of the road." Shaozu rolled his eyes.

Fumiko just raised an eyebrow at him, not seeing why he couldn't just admit he was an horrible driver. She didn't comment though and they rode the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. After awhile the train stopped with a ding and the voice of an bored worker came on and said that they were in Republic City's shopping center. Then he half heartly explained the place, naming some of the shops and what you could buy there.

"Well, I guess this is my stop," Fumiko said, getting up as the train stopped.

"Wait! Are you coming Saturday with us?" Shaozu asked quickly.

"Yeah, I guess." Fumiko shurgged. "Well, bye."

Hopping off the train, Fumiko wondered what she could do now.

Downtown Republic City was full of little shops and merchants shopping. You could find everything and anything that you could possibly want here.

Bored, Fumiko decided to do some window shopping since she didn't have any money to actually buy anything. Walking around eyeing the newest and fanciest radios (all of which the Wolfbats probably owned) and food, Fumiko soon came arcoss a crowd of people. Cameras were flashing and people where cheering. Interested, the brown haired girl pushed through the crowd, ignoring the dirty looks said crowd gave her, to get a better look at what was going on.

Standing on the steps of City Hall was a girl who was obviously from either the Nothern Water Tribe or the Southern Water Tribe.

Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, she leaned forward to speak in one of the many microphones in front of her. "Hello, I'm Korra." She took another deep breath. "Your new Avatar."

Fumiko blinked in shock.

"A young girl came by here maybe a while ago, real cute and about your age too, dressed up in Water Tribe clothes catching some fish. Turns out she was a firebender! She fried up some fish and gave me one of them right before some cops chased her off. It's real strange she turned out to be a firebender, she even had a polar beardog and everthing."

The brunette blinked again. Getting over her shock, she smirked.

"Called it."

* * *

**A/N: You guys are amazing! 5 favs, 9 follows, and 6 reviews? I literally squealed everytime I saw an email for this story. Which, according to the math I just did on my fingers, is 20 times. You guys are amazing! I'm sorry I took so long getting this chapter out, I honestly had no idea what to do with it. So I just kinda laid back and let the character's write themselves. The chapter turned out decent I guess.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**And thank for ****Phantom Rosabelle for betaing, this story would be nothing without you.**


End file.
